Titans
: "Titans Go!" : ―Richard Grayson The Titans, and or Teen Titans, are a group of kids originally banded together to fight evil. But as time went on, the team became a family. History Forming the Titans Richard "Dick" Grayson (after beginning to slightly distance himself from Batman believing he was becoming to similar to him) moves into his own apartment which Alfred Pennyworth paid for using his private money believing distance might also be healthy. During this time he’d take down a few criminals himself as the Robin but when faced with supervillain Brother Blood who is expanding his cult organization (The Church of Blood), he decides to sneak into the batcave and use the batcomputer to track down anyone who can prove helpful. After doing so, the group forms together and defeats Brother Blood and his wicked organization. Defeating Mad Mod Private Investigations Hawk and Dove (not members of the Titans at this time) begin investigating a clothing industry believed to be using corrupt tactics to enhance their profit, however, attention is accidentally brought to them while searching a somewhat abandoned warehouse. They are brought into custody but Red Arrow (believing they were onto something) helps break them out before meeting Amanda Waller, they then escape to a hotel in Jump City. Sadly, Donald Hall was shanked and killed in prison per request of Mad Mod. Stopping Mad Mod The two agree to briefly join the Titans after a shootout at the motel between the cops and the Titans (who happen to escape). They then all go together to Mad Mod's private penthouse and fight him and his private militia he hired weeks before. Battle with Warp Origin After a gruesome accident at Palmer Technologies involving a testrun, Emil LaSalle (the volunteer test subject) was effected and changed into the supervillain who would ultimately be dubbed Warp by Wallace West (Kid Flash). Defeating Warp Instead of Emil wanting revenge, he thanked Palmer for his abilities. He then went onto commit crimes using his abilities until he was stopped by a combination of Kid Flash, Red Arrow, and Donna Troy. Ambushed by the Nuclear Family While the battles with the notorious villain 'Warp' went on, some of the Titans traveled to Gotham hoping to seek an investment from Bruce Wayne so they can buy and rebuild a building into Titans Tower. Bruce (after being convinced by Alfred) makes a deal with Richard to focus on some cases he's been neglecting due to more serious villains popping up in exchange for help with the building of Titans Tower. Tempest, Robin, and Cyborg go onto take down criminals including Firefly, Melter Man, and some of the Marconi's until they are eventually ambushed by the Nuclear Family who are angry at them for attacking their weapons supplier (the Marconi Crime Family) which they later defeat after two encounters. Skirmish with Vigilante While still doing work for Batman and the Justice League, Cyborg and Red Arrow travel to Star City to track down a 'Vigilante.' The two ambush Vigilante while he was on a mission tracking down Clock King (who gets away), after this encounter Batman considers Cyborg a spot on the Justice League. Meet the Wilsons Clock King's Revenge OverLored War of the Trench Battling Cadmus Origin of Doctor Light Return of Deathstroke Mad Hatter Mishaps Battling Cheshire New Iceage Search for Nightwing Doom Patrol Next Generation To Be Done Members Allies Enemies Equipment Headquarters Category:Teams Category:Titans Category:Heroes